Love Virus
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Orihime menyukai Ulquiorra, bagimanakah dengan Ulquiorra? Please read n review


Hy...

Aq kmbli nulis fic dgn pair ulquihime again.

Arigato untk para senpai yg sdh memberi aku masukan..

Honto ni arigato senpai-tachi

Gomen kalau di ficq yg prtm endingny sedih, kali ini aq buat mrk brsma..^^

Tp ada kemungkinan sad ending untk fic bleach dgn pair ulquihime yg lain

Moga suka dgn fic ini..

Met baca...

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: Love Virus

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

**Love Virus**

Inoue Orihime, gadis berambut orange panjang dengan mata abu-abunya yang terang itu sedang melamun di taman dekat sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu yang cerah, tapi Orihime memilih untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar taman dekat sekolah. Dia hanya duduk sendiri di bangku taman itu. Matanya hanya menerawang pada langit biru yang cerah hari ini. Pikirannya melayang jauh, tapi selalu pikirannya tertuju pada teman sekelasnya Ulquiorra Schiffer. Cowok yang satu ini memang sangat pendiam, dia juga populer karena banyak siswi-siswi yang suka dengannya. Memang Ulquiorra itu sangat keren, meski badannya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tegap apalagi ditambah dengan rambut hitamnya yang bagai warna malam itu dan mata hijau terangnya.

Orihime sudah menyukai Ulquiorra sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Karena Orihime merasa Ulquiorra itu sangat misterius dan tidak gampang bergaul dengan orang lain. Sikapnya yang sangat dingin dan misterius itu selalu membuat Orihime penasaran akan isi pikiran Ulquiorra. Bagaikan dirinya sudah terjebak dalam pesona seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer, pesonanya yang bagaikan virus. Tapi virus yang tidak ingin dihilangkan Orihime begitu saja. Dia rela jika terjerat oleh virus seperti itu.

"Apakah Ulquiorra bisa mengerti perasaanku." gumam Orihime pelan sambil matanya tetap menerawang ke atas langit

"Perasaan apa onna?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sangat khas di telinga Orihime. Orihime menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan dia melihat sosok Ulquiorra berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok Ulquiorra hari ini terlihat sangat berbeda, sungguh keren. Dia memakai baju lengan panjang putih seputih kulit pucatnya dan celana bewarna hitam senada dengan warna rambutnya. Apalagi ditambah angin yang sepoi-sepoi makin menambah kesan keren untuk Ulquiorra.

"Ul.. Ulquiorra..." Orihime langsung jadi gugup "Ke... kenapa kamu disini?" Orihime tidak berani menatap wajah Ulquiorra, dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, wajahnya makin memerah.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh kesini? Ini tempat umum kan onna." jawab Ulquiorra dengan datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

Iya, itulah ciri khas dari Ulquiorra. Nada bicaranya yang datar dan dingin itu, mungkin sedikit menjengkelkan jika kita ingin bisa melihat dia dengan ekspresi di wajahnya yang justru hasilnya nihil. Tapi Orihime justru menyukai Ulquiorra apa adanya. Tidak perlu memaksa Ulquiorra untuk tersenyum, karena Orihime yakin dia ingin bisa menunjukkan ekspresi meski itu sulit baginya.

"Bo.. boleh aja kok.." ujar Orihime ceria tapi masih sedikit deg-degan.

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Orihime. Diapun duduk di sebelah Orihime, jarak mereka duduk lumayan dekat hingga membuat wajah Orihime kembali memerah. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, mungkin lebih cepat dari tadi. Dan yang membuat Orihime makin gugup, tiba-tiba Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime hingga jarak mereka berdua hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja. Orihime merasa jantungnya ingin meledak karena saking gugupnya.

"Kamu kenapa onna?" tanya Ulquiorra yang heran melihat tingkah Orihime "Kamu sakit? Wajahmu merah."

"Be.. Benarkah?" tanya Orihime malu dan berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ulquiorra. Dia salting karena Ulquiorra melihatnya dengan wajah merah seperti itu.

"Iya."

Orihime langsung bangkit dari bangku taman itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Ulquiorra dan berlari meninggalkannya sendiri di taman. Ulquiorra makin bingung dengan sikap Orihime yang seperti itu.

"Apakah dia membenciku?" gumam Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime berlalu meninggalkannya.

Keesokan paginya di sekolah Orihime terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Ulquiorra yang menyadari hal itu terlihat sedikit sedih namun juga senang. Senang karena Orihime ceria seperti biasa dan sedih karena sikapnya kemarin. Apa ada hal buruk yang telah Ulquiorra lakukan padanya sehingga kemarin Orihime langsung meninggalkannya? Dia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

"Pagi Ulquiorra." sapa Orihime ramah tapi terlihat matanya tidak menuju ke arah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tidak membalas sapaan Orihime dan tanpa basa-basi Ulquiorra langsung menarik lengan Orihime dengan tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kelas.

"Ikut aku onna.." ujar Ulquiorra datar sambil menarik lengan Orihime

"Tu... tunggu..." tapi apa daya, Ulquiorra sudah menarik lengannya jadi Orihime juga tertarik seiring langkah Ulquiorra.

Ternyata Ulquiorra membawa Orihime ke atap sekolah. Untungnya bel masuk belum berbunyi jadi masih ada waktu untuk bicara berdua saja dengannya. Orihime yang dari tadi tidak memberikan perlawanan karena lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Ulquiorra ini hanya bisa diam. Lalu Ulquiorra melepas tangannya dari lengan Orihime. Kemudian keduanya terdiam, mereka berdua larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ul.. Ulquiorra." panggil Orihime pelan. Ulquiorra kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. Untuk kali ini mereka saling menatap dengan dalam satu sama lain. Mata abu-abu milik Orihime bertemu dengan mata hijau milik Ulquiorra. Masing-masing dari mata itu seolah bisa mewakili perasaan mererka masig-masing tanpa harus mereka ungkapkan.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu onna." ujar Ulquiorra yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Orihime

"Perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu... mengenai kemarin."

"Kemarin?" seketika wajah Orihime langsung menjadi merah. Dia masih malu membayangkan hal itu karena jarak mereka sangat dekat. Wajah Orihime tertunduk, dia tidak berani menatap Ulquiorra. Tapi Ulquiorra berjalan mendekatinya hingga berada tepat di depannya, tangannya menyentuh dagu Orihime agar wajah Orihime bertemu dengan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu menghindari dari tatapanku?" tanya Ulquiorra pelan. Orihime tidak bisa menjawab, sekarang wajahnya benar-benar memerah seperti tomat. Jantungnya juga berdetak tidak karuan. Ulquiorra malah membuat Orihime makin deg-degan, Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime dan menciumnya lembut di bibirnya. Orihime tentu saja kaget tapi dia langsung memejamkan matanya.

Orihime larut dalam ciuman Ulquiorra. Ciuman yang begitu lembut, dia sangat menyukainya. Ternyata benar dia menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Ulquiorra. Wajahnya, sikap semuanya. Orihime menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri Ulquiorra. Lalu Ulquiorra melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata abu-abu Orihime.

"Aku menyukaimu Hime. Aishiteru." ujar Ulquiorra tegas yang langsung mengganti nama panggilan Orihime dengan Hime. Orihime hanya tersipu malu, dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Ulquiorra. Tapi tiba-tiba Orihime mencium Ulquiorra walaupun cuma sebentar. Ulquiorra bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Orihime lakukan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena hal tadi.

"Aku juga Ulquiorra. Aishiteru." ujar Orihime sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada Ulquiorra. Mereka hanya tertawa kecil karena akhirnya menyadari masing-masing perasaan mereka.

Seolah-olah ada virus yang membuat mereka bertindak di luar dugaan mereka. Itu juga agar cinta mereka bersatu. Virus yang lebih berbahaya dari penyakit yag berbahaya tapi juga sangat indah. Virus karena cinta. Cinta untuk Orihime dan Ulquiorra yang bisa berkembang lebih banyak lagi dari sekarang.

END

Selesai juga..

Aq langsung bkin fic ini karena mendapat inspirasi ketika dgr lagunya banya-beethoven virus.

Jadi deh fic Love Virus ini...wkwkw^^

Anyway please review...


End file.
